My Restless Peace
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Casper' story, DGM style - Lenalee learns of the tragic story of the Walker Manor's Master's death, only to discover a sinister plan and a trapped soul that can't move on or remember his past. She discovers Allen is a spirit haunted by another spirit...
1. Chapter 1

**Preview**

* * *

**'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'**

**Presents…**

**

* * *

**

"_Uncle She has nothing to do with this!" Allen yelled from his place by the door. He wasn't sure what had been escalating these past few days but something had been working his uncle up to the point where he was beyond bothersome with his manners and foul language. And he reckoned he knew what it was now – His recently announced engagement. _

"_She has everything to do with this!" His uncle yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at the poor young girl frozen in confusion and fear. She looked back to her fiancé hoping he could clear this up for her but Allen just seemed too focussed on the man he called uncle. Years of humiliation and hate had fixed the boy's attention on the rage-filled man before them._

"_How?! Just what is it that you want from me uncle?!" _

* * *

**A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)**

* * *

"_You know already what I'm after boy!" The larger man yelled, not caring if he scared the young girl to death. "I want those deeds my brother left you, but only you know where they are hidden…" Allen's eyes narrowed. He'd been right. This was what had been bugging his uncle; the deeds to the Manor, his father's estates… everything. "I can't have you lollygagging with a girl and producing another heir to the estates and riches that are rightly mine!" The fat man replied as he took out a gun and aimed it at the young girl. Allen's eyes widened._

"_Uncle no!"_

* * *

**In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work**

* * *

"_She needs to die!" _

"_No! Stop!" Allen yelled and jumped just as the gun fired. _

* * *

**Life for Lenalee was difficult at best, what with her older brother and only guardian being a paranormal investigator…**

* * *

The Walker Manor stood cold and quiet. A mysterious castle that could only be explained as haunted. It was an enigma unto everyone.

No demolisher could step past the gates without finding his own death. No mortal could pass the gates without shuddering at the morose feelings it leaked.

Even the greenery had withered and died. It seemed as though the Manor was plagued both by its loss of a Master and a malevolent spirit that won't let sleeping dogs lie.

Lenalee sighed… Couldn't her brother pick a better hobby than ghost hunting?

* * *

**She doesn't believe her brother's theories on the afterlife… until she meets a certain young spirit by the name of Allen Walker**

* * *

"_Liana…_"

There it was again; that soft, sad voice from the night before. Lenalee stepped out from behind the pillar and let her eyes fall on the lone figure in the parlour.

At first she didn't believe what she was seeing… but then it suddenly clicked.

"_Liana… who are you?!_" He was about her age in appearance but he had bright silver hair and a silver hue to his ethereal features…"_Why can't I get rid of that name?! What does it mean?_!" He was dressed in an old fashioned shirt and waistcoat and he was pacing the hearth in front of a blue flamed fire.

And she could see through him…

"_Why can't I remember?!_" The boy fumed as he stopped before the painting above the fireplace and sighed.

"Because spirits tend to forget when they pass over?" She tried timidly only to have him turn around sharply and vanish into thin air, but not before she caught the look of surprise on his face.

"Wait! Don't…go…"

* * *

**And suddenly the investigators find themselves a mystery to solve**

* * *

Lenalee stepped forward and after a beat she heard Kanda, Lavi and her brother following her. She stopped a few feet from the dust ridden machine and almost gasped again… Inside was...

…was Allen!

This was his…his body…

And he was an amazing sight in person; his face was a delicate shade of white that was framed beautifully by brown tresses unlike the silver hair he had as a ghost. He looked to be in his teens; possibly 15 or 17 perhaps? Just like his ghost...

"So is this your prince charming?" Lavi asked as he stood opposite her, looking upon the face of their unseen friend.

"Is he really…" Dead? Can dead people look this beautiful? She couldn't bear the thought…

"He should be… but no, he's breathing." Komui replied, walking round to the other side, inspecting the machine as he went.

"What's wrong with him then?" Kanda asked studying the boy. Lenalee didn't look up, she felt like she was intruding but she couldn't seem to look away.

"He's trapped." Her brother said softly, his expression changing as he knelt down to study the machine base. Lenalee moved round to see what he was doing.

"Trapped?" She asked, a thread of fear for her new friend winding its way down her spine.

"Yes, trapped… this machine is trapping his spirit in this world. I think it was invented to try and bring him back but it doesn't seem to be working properly. It's keeping his body alive but that's about it as far as I can tell…"

So this was why he couldn't move on.

"But it's almost out of power…"

* * *

**But the lives of Lenalee and her brother's team of investigators are suddenly in peril as another spirit makes itself known…**

* * *

"_**She needs to die!**_"

Allen started with a jolt as the loud chilling voice suddenly stirred a powerful memory.

"_She needs to die!" His uncle yelled, following her with his gun, sweaty fingers squeezing the trigger slowly._

"_No! Stop!" Allen yelled and jumped just as the gun fired._

_The girl disappeared through the door, never to be seen again, as Allen fell limply to the floor, rolling on to his back as he let out an animalistic yell of pain before laying still. A searing pain in his chest melting away any other sound he could've possibly made._

He recoiled as though the shot had hit him again before falling back to the present. He recognised that voice… that memory.

'_Liana!... no, she's gone now…so who is he…" _He thought hard before it clicked.

"_Lenalee_!" He looked up at her and could tell she had heard his voice too but as he looked around the others were oblivious, still lost in their books and idle chatter… "_Lenalee you have to get your friends out of here now!_" He said meaningfully, "_That man will find a way to kill you all!_" She looked at him as though trying to piece a puzzle together.

"Is he… your uncle?" She asked carefully. At this her friends looked up, obviously missing something important.

"_I think so. There's no time! Go!_" He stressed as he floated up from his sitting position and turned to the door, trying to sense his uncle's presence in the building.

"Nii-san! We have to go now!" She yelled and stood up, grabbing her stuff into a bag. Komui stood too and packed his books away with the help of Lavi but was curious as to why his sister looked so scared.

"Why?" He asked, catching her frantic hand in his and forcing her to look him in the eye. She was scared, but what of?

"Allen's uncle just made an appearance… and he wants us." She simplified. That was enough for Komui to understand but perhaps they were being a bit hasty in this flight option?

"Maybe we can talk to him?" He suggested, looking over to the door as though he could march out there and demand a conversation. But mere seconds after he suggested it, a simultaneous sound of hundreds of clicks echoed through the house. Every window snapped shut, every lock clicked tightly and every door to the outside slammed shut.

The entire house has just locked itself up…

"_Maybe not…" _Allen replied morosely, forgetting they couldn't all hear him.

"Maybe not." Her brother echoed his statement unknowingly before picking up the pace and grabbing his bags. "Ok people lets go!" He yelled before taking off out of the room and down the corridor. Lenalee followed closely with Allen following her before the two boys' pulled up the rear.

"_It's too late…_" Allen said as he followed Lenalee to the front lobby, "_He's locked the house completely…_" Which Komui confirmed when the front door wouldn't budge open.

"Grrr it wont' open!" He cursed but stood back for the two boys to give it a go anyway. Yet no matter how they pounded it, it wouldn't budge. And then the sound of several gunshots sounded uncomfortably close.

He was on the landing above them.

"Allen, do something!" Lenalee panicked, clutching her brother's arm for dear life.

"_I can't! He's too strong! He just has so much rage in him!_" The dead boy cried back, "_I can't fight that power_!"

* * *

**Can Allen remember his past and figure out this mystery before his new found friends join him in the afterlife?**

* * *

"He kept the boy alive here to try and wring the deed's location out of him. That's why he hasn't moved on. That's why he's still haunting this place." Komui voiced as his thoughts slowly came to the same conclusion.

"Selfish bastard!" Lavi cursed, hating this spirit more and more.

"_That makes sense and all but how come I've never seen him all this time? Why come back now?_" Allen asked curiously. Lenalee relayed the question to which Komui frowned as he pulled his thoughts into some sort of order.

"Perhaps that's because of Lenalee?" Lavi pointed out from his spot on the floor. Several faces turned to him in varying forms of confusion.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, the kid died protecting a young girl from a bullet. His uncle wanted her dead because he saw her as a threat to his gains." Lavi explained.

"'_The kid' is here ya' know…_" Allen muttered but stayed quiet as he listened to Lavi continue.

"In the past 62 years, Lenalee is probably the first girl he's made a connection with. My theory is that he awoke because he sensed that connection and he's feeling threatened by the bond that those two share."

Komui nodded, "That makes sense Lavi. But now we have to figure out a way to get ourselves out of here alive." The group agreed but no one had any ideas. Until Kanda piped up one;

"We just need to give him the deeds." He said as though it were the most obvious answer. "Have the Moyashi dig out the deeds and he'll move on. Problem solved." He intoned but life just wasn't that simple… nor was death it seemed.

"_That might work if I could remember where the deeds were hidden…_" Allen admitted quietly. Lenalee gave a sigh of defeat at his comment, which the others could only guess was bad news.

"What?" Lavi asked, dreading the answer already.

"He can't remember where the deeds were hidden. Just like everything, it's all slipped away over the years." She replied dejectedly.

"Great… We're all doomed"

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

**~ * My Restless Peace…* ~**

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story of the T.V Series; D. Grey-Man, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2008 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi).


	2. Prologue: My Death

**My Restless Peace**

**Summary:** Casper' story, DGM style - Lenalee learns of the tragic story of the Walker Manor's Master's death, only to discover a sinister plan and a trapped soul that can't move on or remember his past. She discovers Allen is a spirit haunted by another spirit...

**Warnings:** This is an AU (_Alternate Universe_) Fic, meaning it does not follow the script or story of the TV show or Manga books…

Also, _**child hardships **__**ARE**__** ahead**_. If you don't like reading child angst then I suggest you look away and find another story to read. But if you don't mind then join the group of evil sadists here and read on! Please note though, no child was ever involved in the writing of this story or the inspiration for this fic.

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry to those already waiting for my other stories to be updated, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. As I've said before, I will finish all my stories; it's just a case of 'when' that's debatable… SORRY!

Just a note, I listened to "Casper's Lullaby" whilst typing this, try listening to it while reading… it might make the scene hit you a little harder?

Anyway, let me know if you want any more of this fic…

As always, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it _politely_ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (_It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…_)

* * *

**Prologue: "My Death…"**

"Uncle She has nothing to do with this!" Allen yelled from his place by the door. He wasn't sure what had been escalating these past few days but something had been working his uncle up to the point where he was beyond bothersome with his manners and foul language. And he reckoned he knew what it was now – His recently announced engagement. If the truth be told, he didn't care about the ridiculously fat man that was his father's brother. The guy was just too shady. He thought that by finally finding a fiancé he could get rid of the man who'd been appointed as regent of his fathers will and caretaker of the heir – Allen.

"She has everything to do with this!" His uncle yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at the poor young girl frozen in confusion and fear. She looked back to her fiancé hoping he could clear this up for her but Allen just seemed too focussed on the man he called uncle. Years of humiliation and hate had fixed the boy's attention on the rage-filled man before them.

"How?! Just what is it that you're after uncle?!" He asked as he moved closer but not close enough for the young girl to be within arms reach. He was sick of the man; not once had he given the boy any leeway for his own plans, adhering strictly to the will only when it suited him. He knew the man had never felt anything but contempt for him but 'why?' was only just beyond his understanding; he'd had a feeling for a while now…

"You know already what I'm after boy!" The larger man yelled, not caring if he scared the young girl to death. "I want those deeds my brother left you, but only you know where they are hidden…" Allen's eyes narrowed. He'd been right. This was what had been bugging his uncle; the deeds to the Manor, his father's estates… everything. "I can't have you lollygagging with a girl and producing another heir to the estates and riches that are rightly mine!" The fat man replied as he took out a gun and aimed it at the young girl. Allen's eyes widened.

"Uncle no!" He yelled as he moved into action, jumping into a run to protect his lover. But she let out a squeak and started running to the door on the other side of the room, away from Allen.

"She needs to die!" His uncle yelled, following her with his gun, sweaty fingers squeezing the trigger slowly.

"No! Stop!" Allen yelled and jumped just as the gun fired.

The girl disappeared through the door, never to be seen again, as Allen fell limply to the floor, rolling on to his back as he let out an animalistic yell of pain before laying still. A searing pain in his chest melting away any other sound he could've possibly made.

"No! You can't die!" His uncle yelled angrily. He could hear the man drop the gun and start running over to him. "Tell me where they are! Tell ME!" But Allen could only choke as his lungs began to fill with blood. He was losing too much blood, could feel it pooling beneath him. "Damnit boy, tell me!" A cold sweeping feeling slowly curled around his toes and up his legs… the red carpet beneath him became darker as he bled freely from the wound in his chest.

The man finally fell to his knees and shook the boy where he lay. "Where are they boy?! Before you die damnit! Where are the deeds?!" Again, all Allen could do was gasp for air and choke when all he got was a lungful of blood. He convulsively coughed it up, feeling it spill out over his tongue as his body turned onto its side instinctively.

And still that cold feeling spread further up his back before settled heavily in his stomach.

He was dying.

He was going to die here…

"Damnit it boy! Where are they!!!"

He was scared, regretful. He didn't want to die. He still had to find his mother, still had to marry Liana…where was she? Was she ok?

The cold feeling swept up and over his shoulders, crawling slowly up the back of his neck. He coughed again, more blood spilled onto the already stained carpet; his chest was stinging, his ears ringing. He felt light and somewhat numb to everything around him…

He was fading…

Slowly disappearing into the arms of death…

'_No, I can't go… have to keep… walking…_'

But his chest stopped heaving...

The blood slowed and then stopped…

And his eyes slowly glazed over.

"Li..anaa…"


End file.
